A New Life: Sequel to Unknown Sins of the Father
by Huntress1987
Summary: Just a short & fluffly oneshot sequel to my fic "Unknown Sins of the Father". Mostly just Dean & Bela, but Liz/Reese as well, contains Sam too. Seriously, it is pretty sweet & mushy, but i like it:  Please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo...I'm back. This is a one shot sequel to my fic 'Unknown sins of the father". I changed my mind to make it a oneshot, and just summarize that Mya was taken care of. This fic is just short & sweet about their lives. Be warned, it is pretty mushy, i just was in the mood for sweet n fluffly. lol**

1 year and 2 months later:

**Bela & Dean's home:**

It had been a long but good year for everyone. Dean and Bela had continued to live together and he would go hunt with Sam and then return to his family. Liz tried to stick around the city for hunts as much as she could, especially with now owning the nightclub, and Reese of course. Jaimie had finished up her Junior year just over week ago, and was practically yelling that she was finally a Senior. She planned on spending the summer hunting with Sam...Sam threatened to make her get a real job...but he changed his mind.

"You know, you could always retire." Bela Talbot teased.

Dean had been complaining after he had come home yesterday from a hunt. He'd been a little beaten up this time, not that he wasn't completey used to it.

"You asking me to?" he grinned.

"No I wouldn't dare...but no complaining about your aching body. I mean, you are 52 now it's going to hurt more."

He laughed. "I don't look my age." he smirked.

"No, you certainly don't act it either...until you go on and on about the pain all night."

"I'll think about it." Dean said seriously.

"Sure you will."

"You don't look 48 either." he smiled sweetly.

"Oh please stop trying to get on my good side."

He just gave her a hurt puppy look. She grinned.

"You're kinda grumpy." Dean said.

"No, I'm not." She stopped smiling. Bela had quite the headache and was feeling a little crappy, but she hated when he called her grumpy.

He got up off the bed and walked up to stand right behind her as she let her hair down from her clip. She was glad she'd let it grow out again, and was now shoulder length. Dean kissed her neck.

"Ok, you're not grumpy. You do look tired though."

"Mmm." she murmured and leaned her head back into him. "A little." she agreed.

He let go of her and started walking to the stairs to go to the kitchen. She followed. When the got to the kitchen Dean grabbed a few mugs and poured the coffee she'd turned on earlier.

"So are you staying for a while?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Sam's working with Jaimie, she's been bugging him since he got back. I think they're leaving for Ohio tomorrow. You have plans?" Dean asked.

"Actually Elizabeth wanted to have dinner tonight here. I agreed, you up for it?"

"That's random isn't it? Everything okay."

"Yeah I think so. Her and Reese are coming."

Dean and Bela both liked the detective surprisingly. It'd been a tough year after hunting down Mya, and Elizabeth leaned on Reese a lot. It wasn't always perfect, and sometimes they forgot they didn't need to be independent, but they always worked it out. Reese had been there for her and all of them really when Elizabeth nearly died after the fight with Mya several months ago.

Bela sat down at the counter and Dean handed her a cup of coffee. She started to drink it but then her face turned sour and she put the coffee down.

"What? Can't blame me if the coffee's bad...you put it on."

"Smells bad. It's fine...not really in the mood anyways."

"When do you ever turn away coffee? You're addicted." he commented.

"I don't know."

He notice that she looked a little under the weather.

"You know you just had that cold a few weeks ago before I left, and you look kinda...well a little bad. And you drank coffee then, I've never seen not have your morning cup, you really okay?"

"I'm sure I'm fine. Maybe a little headache...and Dean I'm plenty aware I love coffee always have...except with Elizabeth."

"Huh?"

"I meant when I was pregnant with her..." she trailed off and looked up at him. He was staring at her like he was asking her if she could be.

"No Dean...not possible. I'm careful now remember?"

"Did I say anything?" Dean asked

"Look if Elizabeth's planning dinner here for everyone I should really get to the store and pick up some things." Bela said quickly, and grabbed her purse of the counter. She stood up and started walking to the front of the house.

Dean followed. "Whoa Whoa...are you running out on me?"

"What, don't be rediculous." she called back to him.

"You are. You take off to the store right after our conversation...it's 10 in the morning. You're worrying about it aren't you?"

"No." she lied.

"Bela...look the coffee could've been bad, I didn't drink it yet. Why are you panicking?"

"Sweetheart this is not panicking." Bela rolled her eyes. "I know the signs okay, I know you weren't with me then, but I've been through it already."

Dean didn't respond, and looked down.

"I'm sorry." Bela said quickly. "I didn't mean it like that."

"You're right, I wasn't here..."

"No, I was alone because of my choices. I'm sure I'm not...but why are you less worried then me? I'm late 40's, you're over 50...and we have a 23 year old daughter. I can't be..."she was shaky."Something could happen to us before the kid's 20."

He walked over and hugged her to him.

"We don't even know yet. And you know in our lifestyle something could happen to us before the kid's 20 anyways. You know what, I'll drive."

"I can handle it." she argued.

"Yeah, I get that...but you don't have to."

She nodded.

"Think Liz would freak?"

"God I don't know Dean. Can we not think of that until we know please."

He agreed. Then he opened the door and they walked to the car.

llllllllllllllllll

An hour later they were back, Dean in the kitchen and Bela in the bathroom. Away from Dean...who for some reason was being calm...Bela was emotional. She'd done the pregnancy thing before...she just wasn't sure she could handle it now. It wasn't like she was getting younger...and sure woman her age had kids, but not woman who'd spent years as a thief, than a parent, then held captive by demons, and now living as a hunter's girlfriend.

She set the test down on the counter and walked to the kitchen.

"So?"

She shrugged. "Patience Dean. Got a minute."

He nodded. Bela took out her pill box and checked the amount that was there so she knew for sure she'd taken them regularly. She had, but then she read the label clearly. She just stared at it.

"What?" Dean asked.

"If I am, I think I know why."

He just looked at her.

She continued. "I was on antiobiotics for that cold a few weeks ago...it can negate the pill."

He walked over and place his hands on her shoulders.

"We'll be okay."

"I'm scared." she whispered.

"Worse or better than the first time?" he asked.

"I...both. I have you this time."

"You do." he agreed.

"You're not scared?" she asked.

He laughed. "Hell yes I am." This made her laugh too. "Let's go."

He pushed her down the hall to the bathroom. She walked in, he stayed in the hall. When she didn't come back out the door he finally made his way in to see her sitting on the bathtub edge.

"Bel..."

She looked up at him and nodded slowly. He didn't need to look the test. Dean bent down in front of her and pulled her close.

"We're okay." he whispered. "I love you."

"You're right." she finally said. "Elizabeth is going to freak." she smiled.

Dean laughed loudly.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Elizabeth was not having the best of days. She liked being her own boss, and owning the nightclub was really cool...except when she to deal with morons. Holding meetings was not her thing, it's why she didn't get a normal job. Oh well, she looked forward to spending the rest of the night off with Reese and then dinner at her parents place. Granted, she'd been calling him by his first name of Jesse more often. Except on the job.

She started putting her stuff away in the club when Reese showed up.

"Hey beautiful." he greeted. He walked up to her and kissed her.

"Mmm. Hi." she said, smiling.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me put the rest of this paperwork away, I hate meetings."

"I know you do. Maybe you should just hire someone to run them for you." he teased.

"I like doing things myself."

"Yeah I know, you like to be in control of your own place."

"You don't mind my need to be in control most of the time."

"You're right." he grinned. "So, everyone coming tonight or just you're parents?"

"No, Jaimie's going, and Sam should be there too."

Reese looked a bit nervous. She laughed at him.

"What?" she asked."Like we haven't done this before."

"It's different now...what if they want to kill me?"

"Oh Jesse don't be crazy, they love you." Liz said.

"Yeah...you're dad might not."

She just laughed again...he wasn't amused.

"Babe it will be fine, now stop stalling. I'm finished, let me grab my jacket and we'll go." She said, walking to the coat hanger by the entrance.

He didn't answerr her, just nodded.

llllllllllllllllll

About a half hour later they were all finally sitting around the dining table. Bela had cooked a tiny bit, but since she'd been worked up about that morning's results and feeling light headed she decided to order most of the food from a restaurant.

Sam and Jaimie had arrived right after Elizabeth and Reese.

"So..." Elizabeth started.

"Yeah...you called us together, and have been a little quiet. You're up to something." Dean said.

"Well...I just kinda have something to tell you guys." Liz said. She looked at Reese. "Well, we do really."

Reese looked down at his plate, while Dean, Bela, Sam and Jaimie looked at them. Sam and Jaimie looked amused, but Dean and Bela looked a bit worried. The two of them were starting to panic a bit...Dean was pretty sure that if this turned into some sort of Father of the Bride part 2 drama with Elizabeth and Bela both pregnant he'd have to kill something. He continued to stare at them.

Liz continued. "Well, as mom knows...I wasn't really the kind of girl who thought about this stuff as a kid...but..." she paused. Oh what the hell instead of saying it sweetly she might as well just blurt it out. "We're engaged." she finally said.

Bela was a bit surprised, Sam too. Jaimie about jumped out of her seat, and Dean actually let out a breath of relief.

"Ring?" Bela finally asked. Looking hard at Reese as to say you better not have proposed to my child without a ring.

Liz and Jesse laughed, he'd seemed to relax now. He took Elizabeth's hand and brought it up to the table.

"Oh my God, I'm going to be in the wedding right? I'll do whatever you want, just ask and I'll do it and..." Jaime started rambling. Sam gave an approving smile to both Liz and Reese.

"Whoa Jaimie, easy there. Yes, you will be in it...but give us time. It'll be a while." Liz said, laughing.

"Okay, I approve...very nice." Bela said about the ring. Liz rolled her eyes, Jesse grinned.

"Dad?" Liz asked him. He hadn't moved.

"What...oh sorry. Yeah congrats, I was a bit fearful you'd say something else..."Dean said.

"Oh dear God really?" Liz said, blushing. So did Reese. "What on Earth made you have that on your mind?"

Uh oh. Dean and Bela looked at each other, then back to Elizabeth.

"Nothing...just a father thing I guess."

"Really? Cuz you guys both looked a little bit guilty about something..." Sam said.

"You know you're right Sam." Liz said. She turned back to her parents. "Spill. Now."

Crap.

"Spill what?" Dean asked. Bela just looked embarrassed.

Liz gave him another look, and there was no way in hell he couldn't say something now. So he put Bela on the spot instead.

"Bela..."

She glared at him. What, she had to say it?

"Fine." she said, turning to Liz. "The reason Dean had that on his mind is because apparently he and I just can't be together without him getting me pregnant..." she blurted out.

Liz, who'd taken a drink of her beer about chocked on it. Reese put a hand on her back. Sam stared at Dean and Bela...and then started laughing. Hard. Jaimie joined him.

Dean glared at him.

"I'm sorry?" Liz finally asked quietly. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Yeah..you did." Dean said.

Liz couldn't get the shock off her face.

"I know...a bit unexpected. Seems to be a theme for me." Bela said.

Dean took her hand under the table, she visibly relaxed.

"Wow...okay. So, I get to be a big sister...by 24 years...this should be entertaining." Liz smiled.

Now both Dean and Bela relaxed.

"So, when you two getting married?" Jaimie asked.

Okay, relaxation on Dean's part gone again.

"Jaimie." Sam warned.

"What, it's a legit question."

"Really we're doing fine, and happy. Not really something I've ever thought about...I think that goes for both of us." Bela said. She smiled. She hadn't been phased by Jaimie's question. She'd spent the day since that morning dealing with the news, this time thankful to have Dean here. No more panicking about it. Sure, she was 23 years older than last time, but she was good with it now.

They all talked a few more minutes, then everyone stood up from the table. Sam decided to head to the guest room for the night since he'd been out hunting and had been exhausted. Jaimie excused herself to go meet up with a friend who she promised to catch a movie with. That left just Elizabeth, Jesse, Dean, and Bela in the living room.

"Hey...seriously, I'm happy for you." Bela said to Liz. She hugged her.

"Same for you." Liz told her.

Bela laughed. "You may not say that in a few months. Dean says I'm already grouchy."

Liz laughed too.

Dean was talking to Reese over by the chairs as the woman stayed near the hallway.

"Should I be worried?" Liz questioned. Bela grinned.

"I don't believe so, your dad likes him."

The ladies walked over to them.

"So I don't have to worry about the two of you pulling guns out?" Liz asked.

Dean smirked. "Why of course not...I'd never do such a thing."

Liz just glanced at him. Uh huh.

"Okay fine...maybe if were 16, or your announcement had been the same as your mom and I's I'd be shooting someone."

Liz glanced at Reese and her dad, her and Reese exchanged small smirks.

"Well Dad actually..."

Dean stood up, ready to freak out. "What?"

Liz started laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach and put a hand on the chair. Bela seemed amused. Reese was a bit fearful for his life.

"Relax, I was joking." Liz announced.

Dean did relax...a tiny bit. Then shook his head at her.

Finally the all sat down with drinks...except Bela...and had a good night of talking and watching tv. They didn't get to have these family times that often, and so whenever they could they took advantage of them.

llllllllllllllllllllll

**Kitchen**

Dean was putting stuff away, but he didn't mind. He wasn't really into the domestic part of life but Bela was tired and really he didn't mind the quiet of doing something easy like putting dishes away.

Liz walked in.

"You're kinda quiet."

"Yeah."

"You okay?"

"Sure."

"Uh huh." Liz said, smiling.

"No I just...I can't act nervous in front of her...she was freakin' out and I thought I probably needed to stay calm for her, but I'm nowhere near calm. And then you're hear, and getting married...not that I mind, I'm happy for you...but it's all a little much."

She nodded.

"A few years ago I was alone, figured I'd have to live the rest of my life that way. Now I've got her back, we have you...it's a lot of change, a lot to take in. Not that I regret anything, I don't."

"Not everything's changed. You're still you...still hunting."

He nodded.

"Maybe...maybe you should change that part too. For her sake, for my soon to be sibling too."

"What, hunting?"

"Yeah. I know mom won't ask you to stop because she understands...and so do I, but I also think maybe it's time you call it quits. You really wanna do this your whole life while you watch your kid grow up?"

"I know...what else am I going to do though? This is what I am used to."

"I get that, I'm not ready to quit yet either. But I can promise you that if something happens Reese and I decide to ever have kids..." Dean winced a little, he hated thinking about it, he'd only known his daughter for a year. He wasn't' ready to let her grow up to fast. But Liz continued. "...If I think I need to choose between hunting and being a parent, I think you know what I'd choose."

"You're family."

She nodded.

"Yeah, think Sam will be mad?" Dean asked.

"No, but if so who cares. Sam's family, he's been supportive to me, and he's a great uncle but he'd never quit hunting, and that's cool...but we're different. I love both parts of my life. And I think you can retire now...I think you deserve to retire now. Why do this until your old and wrinkly? You're already getting gray." she said, teasing him with that last part.

"Thanks alot kid."

"I'm not a kid." she said, but was smiling.

"I know that...unfortunately."

Liz walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Seriously I think you should do it. And you better take care of mom or I will kick your ass, father or not." she said, grinning.

He smiled back.

"Thank you." he said. She smiled. "And you...you better wait til you're like 30 to have a kid or I'm coming for that boyfriend, i mean fiance, of yours. Got it?"

She just laughed.

llllllllllllllllll

Later that night Dean and Bela were lying in bed. She had her head on his chest, and he had his hand on her stomach. He took the time to do everything he didn't get the chance to do the last time.

"So...I have to tell you something." Dean said. Bela looked up at him.

"What's that?"

"I'm staying here."

"Uh sweetheart, you already do that." she told him, confused.

"No, I'm staying permanently. No more hunting...unless there's an absolute emergency and Sam, Liz, Jaimie, or Bobby need me in a life or death situation."

"Dean, if this is because of the baby you don't have to..."

"Maybe it is, maybe it's more than that." He interrupted. "But I don't care, I'm doing it. No changing my mind, I've spent 48 years on the road as a hunter...minus the 7 years in semi-retirement after your 'death'... I think it's time to quit, you were right. I'm not getting younger."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

She nodded and laid her head back down to his chest.

"She's getting married." Dean said.

"I know that Dean."

"She's young."

"She 23, that's normal."

He laughed. "Exactly. Normal."

"Dean...it'll be fine."

He sighed. "I guess. How is it that I've only been in her life a year and now I have to let her go?"

"Oh please, all that crap about giving your kid away...not exactly true, not that I'd know...but seriously she'll never be gone."

He nodded again. "Yeah. I feel old."

"You are." she teased. "So am I. And we're having another child you get to spend 20 plus years babying so get over the fact that you're girl is growing up, we get a chance to do this together and right this time."

"Well when you put it that way...I get to do the whole overprotective dad thing? That's pretty awesome."

"Unless it's a boy...and then I get to worry because he may be too much like you."

"What's wrong with that...oh wait, a lot." he joked.

She laughed. "No, actually except for the ego and maybe a little too into the female population until I came along...I won't be disappointed if he turns out like you."

"Careful woman, that sounded like a compliment."

"It was. I love you."

"When did we get this sappy?" he asked.

"You like it." she told him.

"Maybe a little."

She laughed quietly into his chest...and then they both fell asleep.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**7 months later. (I had the name Ben in my head from the time I ever started thinking of Bela and Dean together, not because of the actual Ben from Supernatural...and since Dean only met Ben once in this AU storyline I've created I don't mind using that name, just to let you know.)**

Dean had kept his promise of not hunting, and hadn't left Bela once. Now everyone, except Sam who was on his way back from a hunt, was in the hospital room with the two of them and the baby.

Liz was sitting in a chair holding her little brother. She always figured she was not a kid person, until meeting Reese and finally wanting a normal life. And she had to admit that the tiny child was pretty awesome. Her and Reese had been married for 3 months now...and really it was a good thing she decided she wanted a family...because she had some news to share with Jesse and her family later. Now wasn't really the time, and she was pretty sure Dean was going to flip out.

Dean was sitting on the edge of Bela's bed, both of them looking over to Liz and their baby...his name was Ben. It seemed fitting really. Bela started with a B, Dean's name ended with an N. Benjamin Michael Winchester really couldn't have been more perfect.

Dean took Bela's hand, she smiled at him, hell she was glowing really. Except he knew she was exhausted. This time had been harder than the last time by far...except that she wasn't alone in a hospital room by herself. Dean knew he was going to spend every waking minute in this kids life, doing what he wished he could've done with Elizabeth. But things happened for a reason. Liz had to be pushed into the hunting world, she had to meet Reese, marry him. Jaimie had needed them too. Everyone was where they were supposed to be now. So the past didn't matter anymore.


	2. NOTE EVERYONE READ

**NOTE:**

**I WILL NOT ACCEPT BASHING AND CALLING ME NAMES FOR BEING A BELA FAN. These reviews will be deleted immediately! The only ones IMATURE AND STUPID are those who review just to call people names and make fun of someone. **

**If you don't agree DON'T READ THE FIC. HELL DON'T EVEN READ FURTHER INTO THE SUMMARY. And don't say "didn't read your fic just wanted to say how stupid you are".**

**So, just had to announce this right now. If you try it, know that it will be deleted and the only one who looks like a moron is the person writing those reviews. Get the f'ck over yourself! **

**Sorry all my other fans, I love you guys. This just had to be taken care of.**


End file.
